Gravity Falls - Depravity Falls Nightmare
by sonikdc
Summary: Todo está en calma después del Weirdmageddon, o almenos, eso pareciera para los gemelos Pines. Tras llegar a California después de aquel peculiar verano, Dipper descubre que eso no es del todo cierto. One-shot. Advertencia: está es una historia gore, con escenas "fuertes" de asesinato y abuso, no apto para personas sensibles.


Después de un largo viaje en autobús, los gemelos Pines por fin llegaban a Piedmont, California.

Ambos chicos bajaron del autobús, seguidos por el fiel cerdito de Mabel; sus padres los esperaban en la estación y al ubicar a sus hijos entre la multitud, fueron rápidamente a saludarlos. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que los acompañaba el pequeño cerdito a quien tuvieron que aceptar después de que Mabel estuviera insistiendo por más de dos horas.

Todos subieron al auto y se dirigieron a su hogar al fin.

Al llegar a la casa de los Pines, ya había oscurecido; los niños bajaron mientras que sus padres se las arreglaban con sus maletas y la mascota de la chica.

Ya en el interior, la familia Pines se sentó a la mesa para cenar mientras que Mabel contaba con lujo de detalles sus experiencias en aquel pueblito de Oregon.

\- ...entonces Soos deseo que Dipper y yo estuviéramos arreglados en vez de pedir que su padre regresara; y también un pedazo de pizza infinito...

Sus padres sonreían ante las "invenciones" de su hija mayor.

\- Está bien Mabel - interrumpió su madre - Mañana puedes seguir contándonos

\- Pero aún me falta la batalla que tuvimos contra el demonio Bill para salvar al mundo y del Stan que no es Stan y de cómo Dipper casi consiguiente novia en la fiesta de la mansión Northwest.

\- Eso no es cierto! - el castaño se levantó de su asiento golpeando sus palmas contra la mesa notablemente nervioso.

\- Oh vamos - dijo Mabel con mirada pícara - No creas que no los vi abrazarse a fuera de la mansión y de cómo se divertían juntos después de que Pacífica dejara entrar al pueblo a la fiesta.

Las mejillas del muchacho se colorearon de rojo mientras que sus padres reían ante la escena.

\- Luego nos explicarán lo que pasó en esa mansión y lo de la novia de Dipper...

\- Mamá! - el chico Pines estaba aún más sonrojado mientras miraba a su madre con enojo.

\- Está bien cariño - dijo la mujer mientras sonreía - De tu futura novia.

Mabel reía ante los comentarios de su madre mientras que el señor Pines disimuladamente la imitaba, ocultándose tras el periódico.

\- MAMÁ!

\- Oh vamos Dipper - su hermana lo abrazo mientras hablaba - Sabes que estamos bromeando.

\- Bueno chicos - dijo el mayor quien se habia mantenido en silencio hasta ahora - Ya es tarde y mañana hay escuela así que vayan a cepillarse los dientes y a acostarse en este momento.

Se escuchó un leve "Bien" por parte de ambos chicos, quienes se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al piso superior, seguidos muy de cerca por Pato.

\- Cuanta imaginación tienen - comento la mujer mientras recogía la mesa - Creo que deberíamos volver a enviarlos el próximo verano; les ha hecho bien estar al aire libre.

Por otro lado, los gemelos Pines se encontraban haciendo una competencia para ver quien terminaba de lavarse primero, la cual ganó Mabel.

\- Ja! Ahora te toca pagarme hermanito - dijo burlona la castaña mientras extendía su brazo hacia su hermano, quien buscaba dinero en sus bolsillos, maldiciendo entre dientes, para luego entregar el billete a la chica.

\- Eso no es justo Mabel - decía el chico saliendo del baño - Pato casi me tira mentras me cepillaba los dientes!

\- Esa no es mi culpa Dipper, a demás no culpes al pobre Pato - la pre- adolescente abrazó a su mascota.

\- Bien bien, como sea, descansa Mabel - el castaño se despidió de su hermana y ambos se dirigieron a su habitación.

Ya en su cuarto, el chico Pines depositó la gorra que le había dado la pelirroja en su mesa de noche, para después cambiarse la pijama e irse a la cama.

No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, los acontecimientos de los últimos días lo habían agotado demasiado.

Se encontraba nuevamente en Gravity Falls; estaba frente a la cabaña del misterio, pero había algo que no cuadraba. Miro hacia todos lados, tratando de descubrir que es lo que estaba mal.

\- Quizá sólo sea mi imaginación - dijo para sí el portador del símbolo del pino.

Dipper caminó hacia la cabaña del misterio, esperando encontrar a alguien en su interior.

\- Soos? - preguntó el chico adentrándose en la cabaña sigilosamente - Estas ahí amigo?

Nada. No hubo respuesta alguna.

\- Que extraño - el castaño se adentro más a la cabaña, quedándose a media habitación.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó la campanilla de la puerta sonar. Volteo rápidamente con la esperanza de que fuera su amigo o algún otro conocido de Gravity Falls, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con sigo mismo.

\- Que demonios? - sin poder creerlo, el castaño se acercó al que se veía igual a él - Oye tu...

No terminó la frase, el chico Pines miro sorprendido como el "otro Dipper" lo atravesaba como si fuese un fantasma.

\- Soos - incluso la voz era la misma; Dipper empezó a tener un mal presentimiento de todo lo que pasaba - Amigo, estas aquí?

\- Dipper? Eres tú? - se escuchó la voz de su amigo, proveniente de otra habitación.

\- Soos! - el segundo Dipper se emocionó ante la respuesta de su regordete amigo - Estoy aquí!

Algo seguía sin agradarle al castaño. Su doble dio un par de pasos en dirección a puerta que conectaba la cabaña del misterio con la casa; fue en ese momento en que se le heló la sangre al darse cuenta del hacha que llevaba su contrario.

Levantó la mirada para ver el rostro de su doble y fue ahí cuando notó lo que ocurría.

\- Bill - los ojos amarillos con pupila alargada lo delataron - Bill Cipher - apenas fue un susurro, pero pareciera que el segundo Dipper lo escuchó ya que volteó la cabeza hacia el Dipper original.

\- COMO TE VA, PINE TREE? - su voz se distorsionó, confirmando los temores del menor; chasqueo los dedos y toda la habitación se tornó monocromática - TE GUSTA ESTAR NUEVAMENTE EN EL ESCAPE MENTAL?

\- No, no es posible - dijo el chico Pines retrocediendo un par de pasos - Tu estas muerto, te vencimos! Tu no deberías estar aquí!

La risa burlona de Bill inundó la habitación.

\- EN SERIO PIENSAS QUE ME LOGRARON VENCER? - Bill se acercaba a Dipper quien retrocedía a cada paso que daba su contrario - SI, DEBO ADMITIR QUE FUE UNA BUENA JUGADA LO DE BORRAR LA MEMORIA DE STAN CONMIGO DENTRO, PERO SE NECESITA MAS PARA PODER ACABAR DEFINITIVAMENTE CONMIGO.

El chico Pines no daba crédito lo que estaba pasando, negando con la cabeza.

" Esto no es real, es sólo un sueño" se repetía mentalmente.

\- TIENES RAZÓN PINE TREE, ESTO ES UN SUEÑO - dijo burlón mientras tomaba con ambas manos frente a él, el hacha que llevaba consigo - Y AHORA TE VOY A MOSTRAR LO HORRIBLE QUE PUEDE SER ESTAR EN UNO!

Acto seguido el doble de Dipper chasqueo nuevamente los dedos, volviendo todo a la "normalidad" y se dirigió hacia el interior de la cabaña, ocultando el hacha tras de sí.

\- No! Alto! - Dipper corrió tras el, tratando de detenerlo, más todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano ya que no podía tocar el cuerpo de su contrario o algún otro objeto para tratar de detenerlo.

" Un cuerpo, necesito encontrar un cuerpo" pensó el muchacho buscando con la mirada algo que poseer.

\- Dipper! - Soos entró en aquel momento a la sala donde se encontraban ambos castaños, mientras saludaba alegremente a su amigo - Como esta mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo?

\- COMPLETO! - gritó Bill al momento de abalanzarse contra el ahora dueño de la cabaña del misterio.

El hacha cayó de golpe en la cabeza del muchacho, partiéndola en dos al instante; la sangre salía a borbotones mientras que Bill alzaba nuevamente el hacha ante la mirada atónita del joven Pines.

Una, dos, tres veces más golpeó el cuerpo ya inerte del amigo de Dipper el cual yacía en el suelo, rodeado de la sangre que no paraba salir y salpicar las paredes de la habitación; la risa maníaca de Bill se escuchaba por toda la habitación mientras continuaba con su labor.

\- QUE TE PARECE ESTO PINE TREE? - pregunto burlón el doble mientras dejaba el hacha de lado y observaba su ropa salpicada de sangre - NADA MAL PARA EL COMIENZO, NO TE PARECE?

Dipper seguía sin dar crédito a lo que veía, esperando el momento de su despertar para saber qué todo fue una horrible pesadilla. Sintió un hueco en el estómago y ganas incontenibles de vomitar ante la atroz escena ante él, más sólo sintió las arcadas.

Bill sólo lo observó por unos instantes sin borrar esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

\- NO TE ESFUERCES DEMASIADO PINE TREE, AL ESTAR EN EL ESCAPE MENTAL, NO PUEDES VOMITAR, IR AL BAÑO O LLORAR - el segundo Dipper se acercó a su contrario - PIERDES TODAS TUS NECESIDADES FISIOLÓGICAS YA QUE NO CUENTAS CON UN CUERPO "FÍSICO".

\- Por que lo hiciste? - la voz de Dipper era apenas un murmullo; sus intentos fallidos por vomitar lo habían agotado rápidamente.

\- POR QUE LO HICE? - repitió la pregunta hecha por el menor con sarcasmo, para después volver a reír de manera desquiciada - DEJAME DECIRTE POR QUE - su voz cambio a un tono mas siniestro - POR QUE QUIERO VERTE SUFRIR PINE TREE, A TI Y A TODOS TUS AMIGOS DE GRAVITY FALLS. PAGARAN POR HABER ARRUINADO MIS PLANES.

Acto seguido, el Dipper falso tomó el hacha del suelo y salió de la cabaña por la "parte trasera" gritando el nombre de la pelirroja con la voz del joven Pines.

\- Ohhhh Wendy!

Dipper tardó en reaccionar, las palabras de Bill resonaban en su cabeza y para cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba solo en la cabaña junto al cuerpo inerte y mutilado de su amigo.

Wendy! - cuando logro despejar su mente, salió en búsqueda de su amiga y del psicópata que iba tras ella - Wendy!

Salió rápidamente, y al estar en el porche vio a su doble adentrarse en el bosque mientras continuaba gritando el nombre de la leñadora. Sin perder tiempo, Dipper siguió al impostor para tratar de evitar otra horrible muerte.

Ya en el bosque, el castaño perdió de vista a su contrario.

\- Oh no, Wendy! - empezó a correr sin rumbo, esperando encontrar a su amiga, hasta que un grito desgarrador le avisó que el demonio triangular la había encontrado antes que el - WENDY! - corrió en dirección de donde escucho el grito; no tardó mucho en encontrarlos, pero lamentó el haberlo hecho al encontrar una escena digna de una película de terror.

En el suelo, rodeada de un charco de sangre, se encontraba el cuerpo desmembrado de la pelirroja; sus brazos y piernas se encontraban algo lejos del tronco y la cabeza que aún tenía la gorra que le había entregado el castaño, se encontraba bajo el pie del demonio con apariencia humana.

\- ES UNA LÁSTIMA, TE PERDISTE EL ESPECTÁCULO - el falso Dipper movía la cabeza de la pelirroja como si se tratara de un balón - AUNQUE DEBO ADMITIR QUE NO FUE LA GRAN COSA - su mirada mostró una falsa tristeza - ELLA SE MOVIÓ HACIENDO QUE EN VEZ CORTAR SU BRAZO, REBANARA SU CUELLO. ACABÓ DEMASIADO RÁPIDO, PERO ALMENOS PUEDO DIVERTIRME CERCENANDO SU CUERPO.

Dicho esto, Bill lanzó tajos al azar, cortando el ya destrozado cuerpo de la chica. Dipper, atónito, negaba con la cabeza y de nuevo las ganas de vomitar se hacían presentes.

\- Detente - trato de hablar pero su voz era apenas audible - Detente!

Bill lo ignoró mientras continuaba cortando en trozos cada vez más pequeños el cuerpo de la pelirroja mientras tarareaba una canción. Una vez hubo terminado, alzó la mirada para ver a Dipper quien se encontraba de espaldas tratando de vomitar.

\- YA TE LO DIJE PINE TREE, NO VAS A PODER - dicho esto, el demonio se fue del bosque, dejando al castaño sólo.

" Por que?" Se preguntaba mentalmente. " Que demonios está pasando?, Por que no puedo despertar!?"

Dipper tardó en reponerse y, sin mirar atrás, empezó a correr sin rumbo, tratando de evitar al demonio a toda costa. Quería evitar presenciar alguna otra masacre, pero al estar atrapado en aquel lugar, pareciera que eso no le sería posible; a pesar de que el castaño corrió en dirección contraria a donde estaba la cabaña, terminó llegando a la misma donde descubrió el auto de su tío abuelo Stan.

\- Oh no - dijo para sí el castaño. Por un lado quería evitar que Bill les hiciera daño, pero sabía que le sería imposible al estar en el Escape Mental y el muchacho ya no soportaría ver otro asesinato por parte del demonio de un solo ojo.

Muy a su pesar, Dipper se dirigió a la cabaña, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, la voz de sus tíos llamó su atención.

\- Soos! - gritaba su tío Stan a su sucesor como el señor misterio - Donde estas Soos! Necesito ir al baño!

\- Quieres cerrar la boca Stanley? - Ford lo acompañaba a cierta distancia mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz.

\- Oye, fue un viaje agotador y lo único que quiero es ir a mi baño - Stan se dirigió al porche donde empezó a golpear la puerta - Soos!

\- Por dios Stanley no puedes ir atrás de un árbol o algo?

\- Y por qué no simplemente giras la perilla tío Stan?

Los gemelos voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar la voz de su sobrino; mientras tanto, Dipper veía con horror lo que pasaba.

Tras sus tíos estaba su duplicado, había cambiado sus ropas, o almenos eso pensó Dipper al ver que ya no tenían rastros de sangre. El Dipper falso se acercó a los mayores quienes lo saludaron con alegría.

\- Dipper - Stan lo alzó del suelo para darle un abrazo,el cual correspondió - No sabía que ya habían llegado, donde está Mabel?

\- Dipper - Ford lo saludó de la mano después de que su gemelo lo hubiera bajado - Como estas muchacho?

\- Me alegra mucho verlos - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa - Mabel no tardara en llegar - cuando dijo esto, el Dipper original sintió un escalofrío.

\- Ya veo - dijo Ford tomando por el brazo a su "sobrino" - Ahora que te parece si le enseñas a mi torpe hermano como se abre una puerta.

\- Hey! - se quejó Stan dando un leve golpe en el hombro de su hermano.

El ojiverde trató nuevamente de detener a sus tíos y nuevamente fracasó al no tener un cuerpo físico.

\- Tío Ford, tío Stan, por favor detenganse - dijo el castaño intentando llamar su atención.

Por su parte, el demonio giro la perilla de la puerta para después dejarla entre abierta.

\- Después de ti tío Stan - dijo burlón el imitador mientras dejaba pasar al mayor.

\- Si, gracias niño - Stan empujó la puerta y se adentró en la cabaña, seguido de su gemelo y finalmente del castaño - Al fin en casa. Soos!

El antiguo dueño de la cabaña del misterio buscaba a su empleado por la casa hasta que entró en la sala y lo que vio le hizo soltar un grito de horror.

\- Que ocurre Stanley? - su hermano corrió en su dirección para ver qué le ocurría - Todo bien?

Stan se limitó a señalar la sala donde yacían los restos destrozados de su empleado. Ford miro hacia donde señalaba su hermano, para después empezar a sentir arcadas tras descubrir el cuerpo.

\- Que mierda pasó aqui! - grito Stan buscando algo entre sus ropas - Hay que llamar a la policía de inmediato.

Al momento de sacar su celular, el ex-señor misterio recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza el cual lo dejo inconsciente.

\- Que dem... - Ford no terminó de hablar, al darse la vuelta para ver quien había noqueado a su hermano, recibió igualmente un golpe contundente en el estómago el cual le sacó el aire e hizo que se arrodillara de dolor. Al mirar hacia arriba, se encontró con la mirada dorada de quien sería su más grande enemigo en el cuerpo de su sobrino.

\- Bill - fue lo único que dijo para después recibir otro golpe en la cabeza con una palanca el cual lo dejo inconsciente tras escuchar se un sonido metálico.

\- COMO TE VA SIXER? - dijo el demonio lanzando la palanca y mirando a su enemigo y su hermano en el suelo - AHORA, DE QUE FORMA DEBO ACABAR CON SUS MISERABLES VIDAS? - volteo a ver a Dipper, quien se encontraba totalmente aterrado ante los hechos - ALGUNA IDEA PINE TREE?

\- No la hagas Bill, te lo imploro - el chico Pines bajó la mirada esperando a que el demonio recapacitara, aunque sabía que eso era algo imposible.

Su doble empezó a reír.

\- QUE PASO CON TODO TU VALOR Y DETERMINACIÓN CHICO? A CASO SOLO PIENSAS MIRAR COMO ACABO CON LA VIDA DE TODOS TUS SERES AMADOS UNO POR UNO?

\- No! - Dipper alzó la voz - No permitiré que continúes con esto, aún si se trata de un sueño, no dejaré que acabes con la vida de alguien más!

\- Y COMO PIENSAS HACER ESO EXACTAMENTE? - Bill se acercó amenazante al castaño.

Dipper se congeló por un instante, no sabía cómo hacerle frente al demonio triangular. Se encontraba en desventaja y ambos lo sabían.

\- ESO PENSÉ - dijo burlón al ver que su contrario no respondía - AHORA SOLO DISFRUTA DEL ESPECTÁCULO!

Bill saco de entre sus ropas un cuchillo de cocina con el cual señaló a los hombres que se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo.

\- A QUIEN DEBO MATAR PRIMERO? AL IDIOTA ESTAFADOR O AL GENIO ILUSO?

\- Por favor Bill, haré lo que sea!

\- LO QUE SEA? - los ojos del demonio brillaron mientras se daba la vuelta hacia el menor - QUE ES LO QUE ME OFRECES PINE TREE?

\- Cualquier cosa - la voz del chico temblaba - Con tal de que dejes a mi familia en paz.

El demonio lo miró pensativo para después chasquear los dedos; de la nada, salieron numerosos brazos negros hechos de sombras, los cuales sujetaron firmente al joven Pines quien aterrado empezó a forcejear pero sin ningún resultado.

\- TENTADORA OFERTA PINE TREE - dijo el doble dándole la espalda al muchacho - PERO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS YA TENGO LO QUE QUIERO - esbozó una sonrisa perversa mientras se dirigía al cuerpo de Stanley - TE TENGO A TI, VIENDO CON DESESPERACIÓN Y HORROR COMO ACABO CON LA VIDA DE TUS SERES AMADOS, UNO POR UNO. NO PODRÍA DESEAR UN MEJOR ESCENARIO.

Dicho esto, el de ojos amarillos volvió a chasquear los dedos haciendo que decenas de esos brazos negros sujetarán al tío abuelo de Dipper, mientras que los que sujetaban al menor, lo obligaban a mirar lo que pronto haría el demonio.

\- TU ERES MUY LISTO PINE TREE, DIME, SABES QUE ES EL ACTO DE DESOLLAR?

Los ojos del chico se abrieron de par en par mientras seguía forcejeando inútilmente.

\- Por favor Bill, Detente!

Una mano tapó la boca del chico mientras que otras dos hacían que le fuera imposible cerrar los ojos.

\- NO HABLES Y SOLO DISFRUTA DEL ESPECTÁCULO.

Dicho esto, el impostor colocó el filo del cuchillo en el rostro del mayor, cortando su carne y logrando despertarlo.

\- Que demonios! - Stan vio a su sobrino con horror - Dipper! Que mierda haces!?

\- TRANQUILO STAN - el mayor reconoció la voz del demonio que había intentado acabar con el pueblo y con su familia - ESTO SOLO TE DOLERÁ DEMASIADO!

El hombre empezó a forcejear sin ningún resultado pues los brazos lo jalaban firmemente hacia el suelo, limitando todos sus movimientos. El demonio de un ojo continuó con su labor y empezó a cortar el rostro de Stan mientras él luchaba por no gritar.

Dipper miraba con pesar el sufrimiento de su tío al no poder hacer nada por evitarlo; el hueco en el estómago se hizo presente y las arcadas no se hicieron esperar.

Lágrimas corrían del rostro del mayor mientras su rostro era retirado lentamente; No tardo mucho en desmayarse debido al shock, pero eso no detuvo al demonio quien al cabo de unos minutos logro retirar con éxito el rostro de Stanley para después enseñárselo al menor.

\- QUE TE PARECE PINE TREE? YO CREO QUE ASÍ TI TÍO YA NO SE VE TAN FEO.

Lanzó el trozo de carne hacia el sillón para después atravesar el pecho de Stan con el cuchillo, terminando finalmente con su vida; giró varias veces el mismo, para agrandar la herida y ver cómo la sangre salía del cuerpo hasta dejar un enorme charco que lo rodeó. Retiro con cuidado el cuchillo mientras los brazos desaparecían entre las sombras; después se dirigió al otro hombre que se hallaba inconsciente.

\- Y PARA TI, MI VIEJO AMIGO FORD - el demonio alzó su pierna y la estrelló contra la del escritor, quebrándola al instante y despertándolo con un grito agónico.

El mayor miró a su sobrino con una sonrisa perversa y con los ojos amarillos; no tardó ni dos segundos en entender la situación.

\- Bill Cipher! Que haces en el cuerpo de mi sobrino!? - trató de levantarse, pero nuevamente los brazos negros aparecieron, aprisionándolo contra el suelo - Que demonios estas tramando!?

\- TRANQUILO SIXER, SOLO ESTOY DÁNDOLE UN GRAN ESPECTÁCULO A TU ADORADO SOBRINO.

Ford giro la cabeza hacia una zona vacía de la habitación; Dipper lo miro con impotencia y tristeza. Por un momento en el que sus ojos parecieron encontrarse, Ford lo miró con calma, diciéndole mentalmente que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara.

\- CURIOSO - dijo el falso Dipper de manera seria, para después volver a reír de manera perturbadora y romper la otra pierna del mayor.

No hubo grito. Ford miro al demonio de manera retadora.

\- No te daré el gusto Cipher!

Enfurecido, el ser interdimencional pisó y rompió todos los miembros del escritor más él nunca gritó de dolor.

\- SI QUE ERES ABURRIDO SIXER - dijo tomando el cuchillo y acercándolo al rostro de su enemigo - AUNQUE AUN ME DARÉ EL LUJO DE JUGAR UN POCO MAS CONTIGO.

Dicho esto, clavó el cuchillo en el pecho del mayor y empezó a dibujar el símbolo de la mano de seis dedos, donde la sangre era la tinta y el pecho de Stanford el lienzo. Una vez hubo terminado, Bill golpeó la garganta del mayor, quebrando su tráquea y acabando con su vida al instante.

\- BUENAS NOCHES QUERIDO AMIGO - dijo con sarcasmo para después girarse hacia su único espectador - QUE TE HA PARECIDO PINE TREE? NO HA SIDO UN BUEN SHOW HASTA AHORA?

El chico miraba con horror y odio a su contrario; la mano que cubría su boca desapareció, permitiéndole hablar finalmente.

\- Eres un monstruo degenerado, perverso y cruel - apenas podía hablar, estaba aun mas agotado que antes debido a las arcadas y los forcejeos previos.

\- GRACIAS, ES UN ALAGO.

La mirada de Dipper se encontraba vacía, recorriendo uno a uno los cuerpos de quienes antes fueron sus tíos y su mejor amigo.

\- NO PONGAS ESA CARA NIÑO - dijo el demonio tomándolo por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos - HE DEJADO LO MEJOR PARA EL FINAL!

El castaño lo miro sin entender hasta que un grito hizo que sintiera su alma caer y su corazón contraerse.

\- Dipper! - su hermana gritaba desde el exterior de la cabaña.

\- Oh no, no Mabel, quien sea menos ella - su rostro había palidecido mientras trataba nuevamente de safarse de aquellos brazos que lo sujetaban sin darle tregua - Por favor Bill, has lo que sea conmigo, te lo imploro, pero no le hagas daño a Mabel.

\- SE VE QUE ELLA ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA TI, NO ES ASI PINE TREE?, ME ASEGURARE DE DARLE UN TRATO ESPECIAL.

\- No! Bill, Detente!, Te lo suplico! - las palabras del chico fueron silenciadas una vez más por aquellos brazos mientras el demonio se acercaba a la puerta. Chasqueo nuevamente los dedos, haciendo que sus ropas lucieran limpias y sin rastros de sangre; chasqueo una vez más, haciendo que los brazos se movieran por entre las sombras, llevando consigo al joven Pines hacia las escaleras.

Bill abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a la castaña quien rebosaba de alegría al encontrar por fin a su hermano.

\- Conque estabas aquí Dip, te dije que no te me adelantaras, ya encontraste al tío Stan y al tío Ford? - la chica inspeccionaba la cabaña con la mirada - Dipper? - al no recibir respuesta, miro a su gemelo con extrañeza - Pasa algo?

De un momento a otro, el falso Dipper golpeó con el puño el estómago de la chica, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento. La tomó de los brazos y con dificultad la subió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de los gemelos, seguido del castaño aún sujeto por aquellos miembros de sombra; como pudo, recostó a la chica en su cama y se detuvo a verla por un momento.

\- Por favor Bill, te lo imploro - el chico había logrado retirar parcialmente la mano que cubría su boca para así tratar de convencer al demonio de un ojo.

\- TU HERMANA ES MUY BONITA PINE TREE - dijo sin quitar la vista de la castaña - PARA TENER 13 AÑOS, SU CUERPO YA EMPIEZA A TENER LAS CURVAS DE UNA MUJER.

Dipper miro con horror a su contrario, intuyendo lo que pensaba.

\- Bill, no, todo menos eso - forcejeaba inútilmente para tratar de proteger a su gemela - No lo hagas Bill, dejaré que me tortures de cualquier forma pero no lo hagas.

\- OH SI PINE TREE - lo miró con locura, llamando más brazos para sujetar al la chica y sacando el cuchillo de su chaleco - PARA EL GRAN FINAL Y ANTES DE ACABAR CON LA VIDA DE TU HERMANA, TOMARE SU VIRGINIDAD ANTE TUS OJOS!

\- Nooo..! - su boca fue cubierta una vez más por aquellas manos mientras trataba desesperadamente de safarse de su agarre.

Con el filo del cuchillo, Bill corto sin cuidado alguno el suéter y la blusa de la castaña, dejando ver su pequeño sostén blanco; aún no estaba del todo desarrollada, pero ya se notaban perfectamente sus pechos bajo el sostén. Con la misma brusquedad cortó la falda de la chica dejando ver sus bragas a juego con el sostén.

El demonio lanzó el cuchillo hacia la cama del menor y empezó a desabotonarse el pantalón mientras acercaba su mano al pecho de la chica.

En ese momento, un fuerte chillido hizo voltear a ambos chicos. Era Pato.

Al ver a su dueña en peligro, el cerdito embistió al impostor, lanzándolo hacia la mesa de noche que tenía detrás.

\- QUE DEMONIOS!? - con algo de dificultad, el falso Dipper se colocó de pie y observó al animal que lo miraba amenazante, dispuesto a proteger a su dueña - ESTÚPIDO CERDO!

Por un momento, el chico Pines felicitó mentalmente al cerdito por detener al demonio antes de que le hiciera algo a su hermana, pero no le duró mucho la alegría ya que Bill, furioso tomo el cuchillo de la cama para después patear al animalito, lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

Antes de que Pato pudiera incorporarse, Bill empezó a apuñalarlo; el pequeño cerdito chilló de dolor, tratando de safarse del agarre del demonio más sus fuerzas poco a poco disminuían, hasta que dejó de moverse.

La sangre había manchado el rostro y los brazos del doble quien sólo se limitó a patear el cuerpo ya inerte del cerdito para después volver hacia la cama de la chica quien se estaba despertando debido a los chillidos de su mascota.

\- Que, quien!? - al verse limitada por el agarre de unas manos provenientes de quien sabe donde y notar que su ropa estaba destrozada, la chica Pines empezó a moverse frenéticamente mientras gritaba - Dipper!, Por favor, alguien! Que esta pasando!? Ayuda!

\- VAYA, VAYA, VAYA, YA DESPERTASTE SHOOTING STAR, ESTO SERA AUN MAS DIVERTIDO!

\- Bipper - la castaña reconoció al momento al demonio.

\- ES UN GUSTO VOLVER A VERTE - dijo mientras se subía a la cama.

Por instinto, Mabel trató de juntar las piernas pero los brazos sombra se lo impedían; pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos mientras trataba de safarse de algún modo de aquellas ataduras.

\- NO TE SOBREESFUERCES - el demonio acarició la mejilla de la chica quien alejó la cabeza para impedir que la siguiera tocando - ES INUTIL QUE TRATES DE LIBRARTE ASI QUE - empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de la joven, estimulando sus pechos por sobre la ropa - SOLO GOZALO.

Mabel, asustada, emitió un potente grito de auxilio que pronto fue silenciado por aquellas manos de sombra, al igual que su hermano. Al notar que no había escape alguno y saber que es lo que planeaba aquel demonio, cerro los ojos mientras lágrimas cristalinas caían por sus mejillas hasta la cama.

Bill retiró como pudo el sostén de Mabel, dejando al descubierto sus pequeños pechos. El empezó a estimularlos con sus manos mientras una notable ereccion se había presente en sus pantalones.

\- QUIEN LO DIRÍA - dijo burlón mirando su entrepierna y luego a su contrario - PINE TREE, ERES UN ENFERMO, TE EXCITA VER A TU HERMANA DE ESTA MANERA?

"Dipper" la castaña pensó en su hermano; por lo que dijo el demonio, Dipper se encontraba con ellos en la habitación, posiblemente obligado a ver lo que ocurría sin poder hacer nada. " Por favor, has algo"

Impotente, el castaño veía como el demonio abusaba de su hermana mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

\- Dipper - por un momento, al chico Pines le pareció escuchar la voz de su hermana llamarlo dentro de su cabeza, lo cual hizo que sus ganas de llorar incrementarán.

\- CREO QUE ES MEJOR EMPEZAR DE UNA VEZ - el doble del castaño se retiró sus pantalones y bajo sus boxers, dejando a la vista su ereccion; sus manos se dirigieron a la ropa interior de la chica quien luchaba por que no la tocarán pero fue en vano. Con gran fuerza, el demonio triangular rompió las bragas de la chica y la penetró con brusquedad.

Un grito ahogado se escuchó proveniente de la castaña y un poco de sangre se hizo presente en las sábanas de la chica, indicando que su himen había sido desgarrado.

Bill tomó por las caderas a la joven y empezó a embestirla de manera brusca.

\- YA VEO POR AUE A LOS HUMANOS LES GUSTA TANTO ESTO - dijo el impostor aumentando la velocidad, y a punto de llegar al climax - ES UNA SENSACIÓN ESPECTACULAR, CREO QUE...

No terminó de hablar, se corrió dentro de la chica quien seguia llorando con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Con algo de cuidado, salió del interior de la castaña, para después mirarla con pena fingida; tomó el cuchillo que había dejado a un lado y lo clavo en el pecho de la chica para después bajarlo con brusquedad hasta su vientre; no hubo grito desgarrador, la voz de la chica la había abandonado, haciendo que la escena fuera todavía más devastadora para el joven Pines. Los brazos desaparecieron entre las sombras, dejando el cuerpo inerte de Mabel sobre la cama.

Bill chasqueo los dedos y sus ropas aparecieron nuevamente, dejándolo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Cuando se giró a ver a su prisionero, se percató de que lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

El chico Pines lo miro derrotado, el ya no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de vivir. Se limitó a ser sujetado por aquellos brazos, esperando por la sentencia de su verdugo.

\- QUIEN LO DIRÍA - dijo el doble mientras se secaba las pocas lágrimas que tenia aún - PARECE QUE YA ES TIEMPO.

Tomó por la barbilla al chico para que esté lo mirara a los ojos.

\- ALEGRATE PINE TREE, YA PRONTO TODO ACABARÁ - dicho esto, el falso Dipper colocó sus manos sobre su propio cuello, empezando a estrangularse mientras esbozaba su típica sonrisa demente - AHORA SOLO PROCURA NO OLVIDAR QUE YO SIGO CON VIDA Y QUE PUEDO HACER TODO ESTO SI YO LO DESEO.

A Dipper le empezaba a faltar el aire; sus mejillas se tornaron moradas y en la desesperación trato de llevar sus manos hasta su cuello, siendo detenido aún por aquellos brazos.

\- NOS VEREMOS EN OTRO MOMENTO PINE TREE, ESTARÉ ANSIOSO DE VERTE DE NUEVO.

Poco a poco empezó a perder la conciencia mientras lo último que veía era a si mismo ahorcarse con una sonrisa torcida.

Las estrellas aún se encontraba en el firmamento y la luz de la luna lograba adentrarse por la ventana de la habitación por entre las cortinas.

El joven Pines despertó gritando, con sus manos apretando su garganta y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todo había sido un sueño, o eso pensó por un momento el portador del símbolo de Pino.

\- No, no ha sido un sueño - Dipper recordó todo lo que pasó en aquella horrible pesadilla y las palabras finales del demonio amarillo.

Al pasar por su mente todas las escenas de masacre y muerte, su estómago se revolvió, haciendo que tuviera unas ganas incontenibles de vomitar. Tomó el cesto de basura que se encontraba a lado de su cama y volvió el estómago.

La luz se encendió, cegándolo por un momento, notando que en su puerta se encontraba una silueta familiar.

\- Dipper! - al ver a su hermano pálido y con el cesto todavía en las manos, Mabel se acercó a él corriendo para después sentarse a su lado y sobar su espalda - Que paso Dipper? - preguntó preocupada mientras su hermano luchaba por contener las arcadas que continuaban, aun después de haber vaciado por completo el contenido de su estómago.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin, el joven Pines dejo de lado el cesto para después colocar su cabeza entre sus manos.

\- Estas mejor Dip? - el chico asintió ante la pregunta de su hermana. Con mucho cuidado, Mabel logro hacer que Dipper se parara y la acompañara al baño, donde el muchacho se lavó los dientes y se mojo el rostro con agua fría.

\- Que paso Dipper - insistió la chica todavía preocupada - Tuviste una pesadilla o algo así?

\- No solo eso Mabel - el muchacho se recargo en el lavamanos y miro a su hermana a través del espejo - Bill estaba ahí.

\- Espera, te refieres a Bill, el triángulo demoníaco? - dijo la chica mientras hacía un triángulo con sus manos y lo ponía frente a su ojo derecho. Su hermano asintió - Oh vamos Dipper! - dijo golpeándolo en el brazo, sacándole un quejido - Sabes que le dimos su merecido a ese Dorito flotante, deja de preocuparte.

\- Estoy hablando en serio Mabel - tomó por los brazos a la castaña y la miró con severidad - Me hizo ver cosas horribles por venganza y dijo que nos esperaría ansioso. Bill está vivo!

El rostro de la chica mostró preocupación ante las palabras de su gemelo.

\- No puedes estar hablando enserio Dipper, ambos sabemos que el fue destruido junto a los recuerdos del tío Stan.

\- Pero sus recuerdos volvieron, el fácilmente pudo haber hecho lo mismo!

La castaña suspiro pesado.

\- En ese caso debemos hablar con el tío Ford, pero será mañana. Ya son las cuatro de la mañana, y mañana empiezan las clases; debemos ir a dormir.

El chico se alivio un poco al saber que llamarían a su tío, pero al recordar la pesadilla que tuvo, le atemorizó la idea de ir a dormir.

\- Tranquilo Dipper, si quieres hoy puedo dormir contigo - Mabel miro a su hermano, transmitiéndole algo de paz; el joven Pines aceptó la propuesta de su hermana.

\- Sólo por hoy - dijo tratando de sentirse mejor.

\- Ánimo Dip - abrazó a su gemelo, para después tomarlo de la mano y conducirlo de vuelta a su habitación.

Apagaron las luces y ambos gemelos se acostaron en la cama del muchacho; la chica abrazó fuerte a su hermano, haciendo que el se sonrojara un poco pero a la vez sintiera una gran paz interior.

\- Gracias Mabs - dijo apenas en un susurro, la chica pareció escucharlo ya que lo abrazo más fuerte.

"Realmente su cuerpo ha cambiado" pensó el chico Pines antes de caer rendido ante el sueño. " Es bastante confortable"


End file.
